The invention relates to superelastic components of a copper alloy and a method of imparting to the component a particular desired shape.
Superelastic, single-crystal Cu alloys have a high elasticity. They exceed in elasticity the well-known super elastic NiTi alloys. NiTi alloys have a super-elasticity of up to 8%. The superelastic elasticity of NiTi alloys is demonstrated by eyeglass frames partially manufactured therefrom (in this connection, see for example DE 689 293 Te or EP 0 316 628 B1).
A straight unfinished product such as for example a rod consisting of a superelastic Cu alloy will reach an elasticity of 20%. These excellent superelastic properties are known but it can be shown so far only for linear wires or rods. It has not been possible so far to impart to such a straight unfinished product a particular curvature while maintaining the super-elasticity.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide building components of a single crystal superelastic Cu alloy with a predetermined curvature, that is, to form them from a straight unfinished product and to provide a method by which such curved components can be formed while their superelasticity is maintained.